Heightened Intelligence
by Berryuu
Summary: Sometimes scientists are really stupid, thinking that he's dead by just a simple act. They're supposed to be smarter, considering they've lived for a long time...so how come he, a three month old dinosaur, managed to outwit them?
1. Chapter 1

Isla Sorna.

The home of wild dinosaurs, left alone by humans due to an incident of long ago.

These animals are left to roam free, the carnivores as always on top of the food chain, while the herbivores casually grazed on the land. Life continues on as normal as it could be if they were to be in their original period, but on this little part of the island, humans still are present. They are inside a small building, its walls painted with white. Barbed wires surrounded the little lab, preventing medium sized carnivores and fellow animals from entering, considering the larger carnivores prefer to stay in other areas where the trees are not too low and their preys are plenty.

"Another set of failures.."

Someone muttered and took a metal box out filled with creatures that has scaly skins, all in different shades of brown with few stripes decorating their back along with few, fading spots. The human dumped them all outside for the scavengers to eat, deeming the creatures a lost cause considering they can't handle a certain DNA they placed into them and were too weak to survive. Quickly closing the metal gate, the human made sure to double check the locks and soon nodded to himself, going back inside the building, not noticing a movement on the pile of bodies on the grass.

...

 **Hey guys! New story over here ;v; )/Sorry for the little text; They'd be bigger on the next chapters! I think I'd probably abandon my BH6 fic though to be honest...I'm not really up for it now OTL. But yeah have this! A JW fic because this idea just slammed into me days ago and I really want to contribute to JW hhh;; Oh and no ocs or anything here! Just the characters in the original JW made into my fav dinosaur hhehhe/ I hope you guys would like it! I'll try my best to update in the next few days! /o/**

 **\- Berryuu**


	2. Chapter 2

Brown eyelids opened, revealing green eyes.

The young dinosaur slowly stood up from his position, shaking his head as he trailed over the supposed dead bodies around him. Is he the only one alive? He asked himself, nudging the other three dinosaurs and soon perked up at the sound of rustling before meeting brown eyes. He chittered to his fellow dinosaur who chirped back weakly but he heed it no mind, leaping into the air in joy. He's not alone in finally getting out!

If he could, he would grin but with his snout it would just probably look creepy. Green eyes glanced at the rest of the pile and he nudged the two bodies once more but receiving no response, he just sighed. _"Dead."_ He heard the only one alive from the three speak and he chattered softly. He wished the other two lived, but they are too weak than them. Glancing up at the white door from his spot by the gate, he nudged the dark brown dinosaur beside him to a direction and they both quickly ran, fast feet silently rushing through the deep jungle.

It has always been their plan to escape. Ever since they hatched, they halfly depended on their instincts, imprinting on the scientists that handled them but as their intelligence developed in all those three months they stayed there, the more they understood that they are mere 'experiments'. It was quite amusing to have them easily believe that they were failures after they saw at least twice that they throw out dead or weak dinosaurs who has no chance in survival. All they have to do is act sick, but sadly two of the four dinosaurs took it to heart and died. He sighed softly; he wished they could have lived.

Maneuvering through the thick jungle, the two slowly made their way out, running through obstacles such as big rocks and roots of trees sticking out of the soil. They made sure to stay as silent as they can, avoiding any carnivores that they could smell and herbivores that gets aggressive when they feel threatened. Soon enough they reached the edge of the forest and the two natural quick runners panted, relief flooding in their eyes. They're officially free from the clutches of the humans! But; It's not over yet.

Footsteps echoed from their left side. At first he assumed it's just a huge herbivore, but the voice of his companion proved him wrong.

 ** _"Owen! Watch out!"_**

 ** _..._**

YEAAh cliffy. I hope that's ok/ Sorry if I took awhile to update; was busy with art commissions OTL

Anyway I hope this chapter is alright! I'll update after a few days hopefully ;v; Thank you so much for reading and please review! Also I have no beta or anything so yeah ahaha sorry for the mistakes! ;;

\- Berryuu


End file.
